eurovisionsongcontestfandomcom-20200214-history
Lipstick
|year = 2011 |position = 8th (Semi-final) 8th (Final) |points = 68 (Semi-final) 119 (Final) |previous = "It's for You" |next = "Waterline"}}"Lipstick" was the Irish entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 2011 in Düsseldorf, performed by Jedward. It successfully qualified for the final where it finished in 8th place with 119 points, giving the country its best result in 11 years. It was the country's only Top 10 finish of the decade. Lyrics You say you’re on it but you just don’t know You’re spending money like you’re on death row You must be mis-educated By all the guys that you dated You think I’ll take the bait but I don’t think so Ohhhh Am I headed for a car crash? Ohhhh Im just about to meet my match, she takes the Ohhhh I’m about to fall in head first Sisters let me tell you how it works HEY! She’s got her lipstick on Here I come, da da dum She’s got her lipstick on Hit and run, then I’m gone I'll Check my collar, collar, hey, hey, ey I'll Check my collar, collar, hey, hey, ey Oooohh, Oooohh You look at me and I got you in mind I come on over see what I could find No appetite for delusion I could’ve been what I’m losin’ You’re saying yes when it is no, no, no, no Ohhhh Am I headed for a car crash? Ohhhh Is this about to be my next, she takes the Ohhhh I’m about to fall in head first Sisters let me tell you how it works She’s got her lipstick on Here I come, da da dum She’s got her lipstick on Hit and run, then I’m gone I'll Check my collar, collar, hey, hey, ey I'll Check my collar, collar, hey, hey, ey She’s got her lipstick on Here I come, da da dum She’s got her lipstick on Hit and run, then I’m gone I'll Check my collar, collar, hey, hey, ey I'll Check my collar, collar, hey, hey, ey It’s not that I don’t wanna play (play, play) And then I didn’t look your way (way, way) It’s not like every girl’s the same (same, same) You gotta know just how to treat this miss Or she will be dismissed Heyyyyy She’s got her lipstick on Here I come, da da dum She’s got her lipstick on Hit and run, then I’m gone I'll Check my collar, collar, hey, hey, ey I'll Check my collar, collar, hey, hey, ey She’s got her lipstick on Here I come, da da dum She’s got her lipstick on Hit and run, then I’m gone I'll Check my collar, collar, hey, hey, ey I'll Check my collar, collar, hey, hey, ey Here I come Here I come dum da dum da dum da dum Hit and run Hit and run dum da dum da dum da dum Then I’m gone Then I’m gone Gone, gone, gone, gone Videos JEDWARD Lipstick - OFFICIAL VIDEO!!! Ireland "Lipstick", Jedward - Eurovision Song Contest Semi Final 2011 - BBC Three HD Eurovision 2011 Ireland Jedward - Lipstick (Final) Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2011 Category:Ireland in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Songs sung in English